


PODFIC - 13 Rooms (Written by Chamyl)

by Julibellule



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angry Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Blow Jobs, Character Death, Clones, Communication, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Dancing Crowley (Good Omens), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Frottage, Ghosts, Gift Giving, Halloween, Happy Ending, Jealous Crowley (Good Omens), Kidnapping, London, M/M, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Post-Apocalypse, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Ritual Sex, Romance, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Telepathy, Time Loop, Vampires, Wall Sex, Wax Play, countryside, divided by chapters, sex in small spaces
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julibellule/pseuds/Julibellule
Summary: Crowley gets a suspicious phone call from Aziraphale himself, asking for help because he's been... abducted?! What the Heaven does that mean? And why does Crowley have to go through test after test, trying to rescue him?
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	PODFIC - 13 Rooms (Written by Chamyl)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chamyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamyl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [13 Rooms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104614) by [chamyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamyl/pseuds/chamyl). 



> This fic was such a pleasure to read. I just love the love and the author is very good at demonstrating it. I love the communication and the way Aziraphale is so full of sass.. using Eric's abduction in his favor to get his own little revenge on the demon. It is so him. Perfect characterization. And the humor and lightness of the whole adventure make us want more.

**[Download or listen to Chapter 01 (2003ub)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/19pdEDv199U-tD65lG6KoEpBlKQcTx4P9/view?usp=sharing)** _16:58 - Rated K_

**[Download or listen to Chapter 02 (Charon)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ashpf4BERN9Wo1f3HdBkV-KVCBmS9jCZ/view?usp=sharing)** _10:41 - Rated K_

**[Download or listen to Chapter 03 (Pluto)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1_L6MWP9Ax2d2r__mCOaP0Gt9Zm6xaeV2/view?usp=sharing)** _10:23 - Rated K_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, [stop by Chamyl's AO3 account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamyl) to check out her other wonderful stories and give her all the love she deserve!
> 
> * * *
> 
> Big thanks to my dad who composed the music for me. [Just Another Great Day, by Jo_Roots](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1AXLG_ytqR4EE8fbRANveOGmSWV0u6dDU/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> A big thanks to Chamyl for letting me use this wonderful fanfiction to practice my reading out loud skills.
> 
> Thanks for encouraging me with comments and kudos. You are awesome!


End file.
